


Payphone.

by pacarchangmin



Category: Kaneki Ken - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, amon koutarou - Fandom, amoneki - Fandom, amonxkaneki, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacarchangmin/pseuds/pacarchangmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If happy after did exist......</p><p>I would still be holding you like this......</p><p>All those fairy tales are full of shit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payphone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my birthday gift from my friend so i decided to post it here because the story is good :D
> 
> and its just a short story, sorry for grammar mistakes :v
> 
> enjoyy~
> 
> (p/s : the italic words is Amon's memories and his own mind speaking)

“Amon!” Seidou come at me, trying to catch his own breath. I bet he was running all the way here.

“what the fuck you are doing?” I hissed at him, i never like someone running hurriedly like that. Noisy.

“breath first. then talk.” I said, he take a seat and compose his breath

“the—The operation..”

“i said—“

“SHINOHARA-SAN JUST INFORM ME. THE OPERATION IS GOING TO BE HELD. TONIGHT. NO KIDDING, WE ARE GOING OVER TO AOGIRI TONIGHT!” my eyes got wide, didn’t they say the operation will cancelled?

“seriously?” suddenly, Hide come behind me. He dropped some of his food to the floor. His hand trembling.

Of course, eyepatch is his friend.

**_Eyepatch....._ **

****

**_What should i do?_ **

 

“Hide, calm yourself!”

“did—didn’t they said it was going to be cancelled?”

****

**_What should i do?_ **

 

 

_“you already hear all of my stories, Amon-kun.”_

_“don’t call me like that, just call me Amon.” The latter smile, i gradually shock when he open his mask. He is cute, really. And his eyes already turn like usual. Not red eyes like before._

_“so eyepatch..”_

_“it’s Kaneki. I am Kaneki Ken.” He smile again, to me._

_Well, my heart is thumping._

_“can we exchange number? I want to get close to you.. we should listen each other stories.”_

I don’t know i am able to run this fast. Just right after i scold seidou for running too hard and lost breath. I do the same

“Shinohara-san!” i call him, almost yell maybe. The old man turn back, startled.

“seidou already told you?” i nods, regain my breath. He look at me with sad eyes.

“You do know, how many people will killed if we continue this operation?” i stare at him, can’t believe they just change their mind to continue this.

“we didn’t have any choice, they said—“

“then—then take me to this operation too! I am done running!”

“Amon...”

“Please, i can’t... i can’t let this—“ i felt my eyes wet. Shit, am i crying.

“alright, i will let you. But don’t do something risk, Amon. Just because that person..” He pats my shoulder, and i shrugged him away

“you don’t understand...”

He just smile bitterly at me and i left. What’s wrong with this people? Eventhough they know, none of them at fault?

_“You like donut so much” he said, with that smile again. His hair has turned white and it make him look more manly and mature. But his smile still cute as ever._

_“Hinami sent you a regards, she said she want to meet you again.”_

_“ah, that little girl. i miss her too..”_

_“Amon...”_

_“hm...”_

_“Koutarou Amon...”_

_“hm?”_

_“nothing, i just want to say your name. That’s all.”_

_“Eyepatch.”_

_“hm?”_

_“as i thought, you already used to being called by that, huh?”_

_He blink his eyes for several moments and then laughed. He punched me lightly, and i grab his hands. Pull him closer for a kiss._

_“because it was  a special name you gave to me.” He smiles_

 

“I just call him.” Hide said, his eyes were all red from crying.

“he said, he was going to fight too...”

_Don’t. Eyepatch._

I saw Hide packing his things, and look at Seidou who was crying over the phone. Look like his mom calling him again and he keep saying ‘i will be alright’. How it nice to have parents...

Akira come and said its gonna be alright. I nodded at her, trying to keep calm.

_“Amon..”_

_“Hm...”_

_“You always hummed when i called your name.”_

_“why, it bothers you??” he leaned to my shoulder_

_“no, it just you were cute like that.”_

_“geez..”_

_“Amon, if the world was wrong then do we right?” i turn to look at him and peck his lips_

_“why so sudden?”_

_“where will all of this end? If the world is not like this, if i am not a ghoul if you are not a human will the world going to be right??” i kiss his forehead_

_“as much as i hate it. there is no happy ending in this world, Eyepatch. Wherever it ends, i vow to you that i’m going to protect you.” He chuckles and hug me_

_“protect me? Your job supposed to kill me..”_

_I sighed and hug him back. If we are going to die, i do want to die together._

_“Amon, do you believer in fairy tales?? All those happy endings??”_

_I didn’t answer, i just hug him instead._

 

“where is my phone?”

“they take it all, all of our phone and money. They said we have to focus on this operation.

“WHAT? i have to called someone!”

“AMON!” Shinohara-san yelled at me, i stare at him disbelief

“there is no use, right now we are gonna do it.”

“but.. i—i”

“enough.”

The drive to aogiri was quiet, Hide keep looking at the window and whisper

‘will he be alright?’ i squeeze his shoulder and smile at him. assure him.

We are going out of the car. readying our equipment. Tonight is gonna be the night that we won’t forget. Akira pull my sleeve and take me behind the car

“what is it?”

She look around, and then pull something out from her pocket

“this, there is a payphone over there. I know who is you are gonna call. Call him and tell him everything, before it was too late.”

 

The moment Akira left me, i was running over the payphone. I am fucked up, i didn’t even remember his number. They take my phone, shit.

_Calm down._

Wait, i do remember i write down his number. Is there still on my pocket?

I rummaging through my pocket. I feel something like paper and i fished it out.

Sadly, it has blurred because i wash the pants. I expand the paper and trying hard to read the number and i slowy try it

It works!

I clenched my fist as i wait. Waiting for him to pick up.

Shit, i didn’t have much time.

“Hello—“

“Eyepatch, is me!”

Silent, he didn’t answer.

“Kaneki...”

“Liar...”

“No, listen to me.”

“you are a liar.”

“i didn’t have much time, eyepatch.”

Silent

I am trying hard to hold back my tears. I speak again, as i insert another coin

“i already tell them, all of it.”

“i regret to tell you all of that. I shouldn’t tell you..”

“Kaneki, please listen to me.”

“goodbye, maybe we can meet again tonight? In a battle??”

“Kaneki..”

There is only one more coins

“you know, i never lied to you...”

“along this time, you were a liar.”

I can tell his voice trembling, is he crying??

“Eyepatch...”

I insert the last coins

“listen, this is the last. I am going to tell you again that i am not a liar, and i love you. Always.”

“i already warn you that many people will be die tonight. Either its my side or yours...”

“Kaneki, i love you...”

“i am waiting on you, in a battle. Let’s end this.”

“Eyepatch, when you ask me do i believe in fairy tales and happy endings...”

The payphone beeps, signaling it’s gonna end the call

“i do want to believe it. but reality harsh, as i said before. There will be no happy endings. Whatever happen, remember that i never lied to you.”

“Amon..”

“hm..”

“i lov—“

And its ended. Whatever it is he gonna say, i know it how he feels. We are the same.

I wish this was just a bad dream and i should wake up. But nope, this is reality.

  
we already prepare the position. Seidou grip his quinque tightly and Hide’s face kinda blank. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I will run to wherever you are, Kaneki.

It’s blood... blood everywhere. While i fight some ghoul as i keep searching kaneki. We have to end this. Our battle will be the last tonight...

 

**_If happy after did exist......_ **

**_I would still be holding you like this......_ **

**_All those fairy tales are full of shit...._ **

****

“Finally, you were here.” Here he was. All smile and one of his eyes red.

I readying my quinque, ready to fight him.

“Let’s end all of this..”

He smile and i smile too.

**_Goodbye, the wrong world_ **


End file.
